Heroes in 100 words
by AngWasHere
Summary: Drabbles that take place in the Heroes Universe. These stories contain many different characters, situations, and ratings.
1. Black and White

**Title**: Black and White  
**Characters**: Isaac  
**Timeline: ****Mid-season 1**

The paper made scratching sounds as he sketched the chair in the corner.

The black and white drawling was so much simpler then the elaborate paintings of the cheerleader and apocalypse.

No drugs, just moving the pencil back and forth shading in the back of the seat.

The chair was red, but Isaac was beginning to hate red. The color of blood. The color of the Cheerleader's uniform as she reached for help while he can do nothing without sticking a needle in his arm.

"_No more red_" Isaac decided, "_for now at least_."


	2. Dreams Nathan

**Title**: Dreams  
**Characters**: Nathan Petrelli  
**Timeline: ****Mid-season 1**

**Challenge** #3: Never ending Road lyrics

**Disclamer** I don't own Heroes. Don't sue me. I have nothing you want

Peter has dreams. He chose some half-ass job that will never be able to pay the bills, but he dreams…about _flying_.

Nathan has dreams too, but he has responsibilities. He cannot abandon all of them to chase after some cheerleader.

He wonders what life would have been like if he was the youngest. Would Peter be the politician?

Would Nathan get to dream?

He is not stupid enough to try to save the world, but maybe it would be nice... to fly over the desert.

"Mr. Petrelli?" his assistant interrupts, "You have a meeting in an hour."

Back to reality

**AN: Feed back is love**


	3. 119

**Title**: 1.19

**Characters**: Third POV  
**Timeline: any**

**Challenge** Challenge #5: Lacuna Coil Song Titles

**Disclamer** I don't own Heroes. Don't sue me. I have nothing you want

Humans are no more different then the other animals that walk this planet.  
We could be considered nothing but glorified apes, and we are prime examples of Darwin's theories.

Each day is a fight to survive in this cold harsh world. Yet we do not understand how tiny we are. Out of billions that have walked this planet, few have become noticed. Yet those tiny things matter the most.

It only takes a tiny glitch in the genetic code, 1.19 letters out of millions.  
That is all it would take to become something few people have imagined,  
something extraordinary.

**AN: Feed back is love**


	4. Bohemian Summer Isaac

**Title**: Bohemian Summer

**Characters**: Isaac  
**Timeline: ****Season one**

**Challenge** #7 Season

**Disclamer** I don't own Heroes. Don't sue me. I have nothing you want

666666666666666666669666666666

The summer air is humid and the loft does not have air-conditioning. Angry words only make it hotter.

She swears in Spanish though the answering machine in worry about her wayward son.

"Mi hijo, who do you think you are? You think you are better then us? You are wasting your life." When she is mad, her voice gets higher. To a high painter she sounds like one of the chipmunks.

He picks up the phone now and again when he is short on cash.

A true bohemian never forgets their roots, and someone needs to pay for the air-conditioning.

666666666666666666669666666666

**AN: Feed back is love**


	5. History of a JunkieIsaac

**Title**: History of a Junkie

**Character/Pairing:** Isaac/OFC

**Challenge: **Past Adventure Pre-Heroes  
**Originally written: 2/22/07**

**Warnings**: drug use

**Disclamer: **Can you tell who my favorite character is? Despite this, I don't own Isaac. Believe me. I own Shelby. Don't sue me. Please. I'm poor.

….

…….

…………

…….

…

_Her name was Shelby. _

_Whenever she shot up her eyes glowed._

_They met in art school. The first time either of them had been away from home. "New beginnings" they had agreed that years; a year of fake IDs, cheep beer, and rooms rented by the hour._

_"Try it," she begged him. Isaac brushed a stray hair from her face. As he pulled back, he took the needle from her hand. She could talk him into anything..._

The garbage collector frowned as he picked up the stray piece of paper. Girl's eyes stared at him, head lying in two pieces.

….

…….

…………

…….

…

AN Feed back is loved like coffee at 5AM


	6. Super Girl Claire

**Title:** Super Girl  
**Rating:** G

**Characters**: Claire, Zach  
**Challenge #13:** Claire

**Disclamer**: Yes they're mine all mine Ha ha ha… no not really

…

……

……..

…..

…

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Head cheerleader. Homecoming queen. Is that too much to ask for? _Apparently._

She saved them, she's a _superhero_.

Claire remembers the comics Lyle used to keep. Mom threw them out, but she remembers the stories. Zach would compare her to Wolverine, birds of a feather and all of that.

Claire thinks she's like Superman. He does everything he can to keep things from falling apart.

Wolverine is a loner by choice.

Superman is lost, away from his whole world

Marvel, DC, either way pain is nothing to them. They make it look easy.

…

….

…….

…

**AN Feed back is love.**


End file.
